Quem diria?
by Lety Diggory
Summary: “De fato, Lily estava realmente confusa; de certo, havia algo no sonserino que a cativava no início, mas logo foi descobrindo que aquele sentimento não passava de pena ... Songfic de Who Knew, P!nk.


**Quem diria**

- Ei, Evans, nos encontraremos nos jardins as três? – perguntou um moço de dezesseis anos, cabelos cor ébano e sebosos e com uma serpente no uniforme.

- Claro, Severus, preciso estudar mais um pouco sobre História da Magia, para falar a verdade, nem sei por que tem essa matéria, é tão inútil! – respondeu Lily.

- Acho que é por isso que nos damos bem, não Lily? Nós dois temos os mesmos pensamentos – dizia Severus quase esfregando na cara de James que assistia a conversa dos dois – muito ao contrário de algumas pessoas dessa escola.

Ele pegou a mão dela e seguiu pelos corredores, até que se separassem rumo as suas respectivas Salas Comunais, quando ele deu um singelo beijo no rosto da menina.

_i You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

"_Você pegou minha mão  
Você me mostrou como  
Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto  
Aham  
Tá certo..."__/i_

De fato, Lily estava realmente confusa; de certo havia algo no Slytherin que a cativava no início, mas logo foi descobrindo que aquele sentimento não passava de pena; pena por ele não ter companhia dos outros da sua casa, talvez pelo fato de ser um mestiço, e ter que acabar sendo amigo de uma sangue-ruim.

De frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, a ruiva começou a refletir, o quadro estava esperando que a menina dissesse a senha, mas o que ela fez foi sentar e ficar pensando o que talvez fizesse dali para frente.

- E aí, Evans, como vai? – perguntou James ao ver a sua amada sentada embaixo do retrato – posso me sentar aqui? – ele continuou franzindo as sobrancelhas esperando ouvir mais um fora para a sua coleção.

Muito diferente do de costume, ela acenou que sim com a cabeça, mas com os olhares fixos em qualquer outra coisa, repentinamente ela despertou.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela gritou fazendo quase a Mulher Gorda dar um salto do quadro.

- Oras, eu perguntei se poderia sentar e você disse sim.

- Ei, vocês dois – o quadro interrompeu conversa – dá para decidirem se vão ou não entrar no Salão Comunal logo? Porque vocês chegaram altas horas da noite de ontem da aula de Astronomia e perdi o sono durante a noite inteira.

- Então, Lily, nos veremos por aí – disse James tentando parecer agradável.

- Prefiro não te ver – ela respondeu bruscamente; nada educado para uma menina que parecia ter bons modos.

E ela saiu rumo aos jardins de Hogwarts para se encontrar com Severus.

_i I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

"_Eu absorvi suas palavras  
E eu acreditei  
Em tudo que você me disse  
É, aham  
Tá certo..."__/i_

Chegando aos jardins, Lily de depara com um casal louro e aristocrático se agarrado um ao outro conversando com Severus, que depois de algum tempo que ela chegou realmente notou sua presença.

- Oi, Lily – disse Snape – esse é Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black, eles são do sétimo ano.

Como de costume ensinado por nossos pais sobre boas maneiras, o correto ao conhecer alguém seria apertar a mão, Lily estendeu a dela, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi uma torcida de nariz de Narcisa.

- Hum...bem...vamos para as escadarias, Severus? – perguntou Lily sem graça após tentar ser sutil com uma dos "abominadores de sangues-ruins"

_iIf someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

"_Se alguém dissesse três anos atrás  
Que você iria embora  
Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles  
Porque eles estariam enganados  
Eu sei melhor que eles  
Porque você disse "para sempre"  
"E sempre"  
Quem diria.."__/i_

Eles sentaram no gramado de Hogwarts, e percebendo os olhos marejados de Lily, Severus se dispôs a solidarizar a amiga.

- Lily, não fique assim – ele disse cobrindo a garota com seus braços e deixando cair seus sebosos cabelos negros em um delicado diadema sobre os seus lindos cabelos ruivos de Lily, que chorava interruptamente.

– Severus, por mais que eu tente, nunca serei uma sangue-puro como essa Black, não agüento mais como essas pessoas me trata.

- Eles a tratam assim porque não conhecem a garota maravilhosa que você é – respondeu Severus fazendo que as suas palavras entrassem por um ouvido e saíssem pelo outro.

- Não sei, Severus.

Ele continuou calado, e vendo que não tinha meios de acalmar a garota, começaram a andar pelos jardins.

_iRemember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

"_Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos  
E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais  
Oh não  
Não não  
Eu queria poder te tocar de novo  
Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo  
Eu daria qualquer coisa  
Quando alguém disse seja agradecido"__ /i_

O vento acariciava o rosto de Lily; cada vez que olhava para Snape acabava vendo que o seu único amigo, talvez um amante pudesse ser alguém que a desprezasse em pouco tempo, mas ela não acreditava nisso, aquilo de fato seria passageiro.

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong/i_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

"_Eles sabiam melhor que eu  
Ainda sim você disse "para sempre"  
"E sempre"  
Quem diria__"/i_

Depois daquele dia, Lily começou a perceber que seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, ou seu único amigo, não era mais o mesmo. Havia se juntado aos outros garotos da Sonserina, e não a tratava mais como antes, Lily sentia-se uma pedra no sapato dele; nunca mais a convidou para ir a Hogsmeade, nunca mais se sentou com ela nas aulas de Poções, tudo o que era uma amizade perfeita se transformava num vinagre que fazia com que o coração de Lily se despedaçasse a cada momento que o via.

_iYeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

"_Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
Até nós...  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo  
O que aconteceu?__/i_

- Oi, Severus, como vai? – disse Lily sem querer entrando na conversa de Lucius, Crabbe e Narcisa, vendo que o garoto ao menos notava a sua presença, resolveu dizer novamente – Snape?

- O que foi, Evans? – ele respondeu gritando para ela como se o garoto doce, que talvez a amasse e talvez fosse seu melhor amigo há alguns dias atrás gritou com ela.

_i If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

"_Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás  
Que você iria embora  
Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles  
Porque eles estariam enganados  
Aquele último beijo  
Que eu apreciarei  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil"__/i_

- Vá embora, sangue-ruim! – debochavam os outros "novos amiguinhos" de Severus.

- Evans, você enxerga o suficiente para ver que estou ocupado? – ele gritou novamente.

_iI wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

"_Eu queria poder me lembrar  
Mas eu mantenho sua memória  
Você me visita em meus sonhos  
Meu querido,  
Quem diria"__ /i_

- Desculpe – ela disse delicadamente e se retirando.

- Não peça desculpa, sua sangue-ruim! – ele tornou a dizer, agora com o sentido explícito de magoá-la.

"_Dói te magoar, Lily, mas é preciso, você nunca vai conseguir ter uma vida sendo minha amiga, e não vou conseguir ser apenas o teu amigo! Eu te amo, e por isso quero o melhor pra você! Vá e siga seu caminho com James, eu não te mereço"_ pensa Severus.

Lily saiu correndo rumo a lugar nenhum, suas emoções como um flash começaram a se amontoar fazendo-a chorar cada vez maisvendo triste cena, James quando saia do treino de quadribol, viu a garota em tal estado e saiu correndo em direção aquele banco, chegando lá abraçou a menina e começou a confortá-la com suas palavras que sempre queriam sair da boca, mas nunca tinham ocasiões.

Depois de muito conversar, aos poucos, os óculos de James se aproximavam cada vez mais dos brilhantes olhos de Lily – quem acabou cedendo àquela liberdade – como se fosse ensaiado pelos deuses, a garota percebera que o único amigo que tivera todo o tempo estava ali a sua frente, os óculos e os lábios foram se encostando até que finalmente aquele beijo aconteceu de uma forma inesperada e ao mesmo tempo ensaiada, ele a olhou fixamente nos olhos e disse:

- O que Severus te fez? - perguntou.

- Ele me chamou de... Sangue-ruim! E até a pouco éramos amigos, não entendo como ele pode fazer isso, eu não fiz nada!

- Seboso sempre foi assim! Ele deve ter enlouquecido! Deixa-me fazer você esquecê-lo.

- Não sei se devo – depois de alguns minutos, ela tornou a dizer – eu vou tentar, mas nada prometo.

_i My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

"_Meu querido_

_Sinto sua falta  
Meu querido  
Quem diria"__/i_

b**N/A:**/bEssa é a minha primeira fic James/Severus/Lily, então qualquer coisa, me dê um desconto e/ou um comentário. E agradeço minha Best e minha beta Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy pela betagem e pelas dicas que me dá ao longo da fic. Muito obrigada.


End file.
